Le grand bleu
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Stiles Stilinski apnéiste professionnel s'apprête à battre son record de plongée dans cette mer qu'il pense si bien connaître. [AU]


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David Parait-il...

Résumé : Stiles Stilinski apnéiste professionnel s'apprête à battre son record de plongée dans cette mer qu'il pense si bien connaître. [AU]

SuperBêta : Pour la première fois ma bêta aujourd'hui est _Erika Keysie_! MERCI LUCIFER *cœur pour toi*

Note de l'auteuse : Hello mes petites larves ! Voilà c'est donc un OS pas du tout prévu au programme mais je DEVAIS l'écrire ! Donc comme Erika a signé pour le corriger vous avez la chance de l'avoir directement ! C'est pas super ? On dit quoi ? On dit merci Erika ! Voilà maintenant je le répète ceci est un OS. Voilà bonne lecture (j'espère)...

À noter : La gueuse n'est pas une pute ici mais un poids qui permet à l'apnéiste de plonger dans les profondeurs. (celui qui ne lit pas le note d'auteur n'aura qu'à chercher dans un dico)

Musique (parce que c'est à cause de la musique je je l'ai écrit : « Eric Serra - Le Grand Bleu - Soundtrack »

xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

[Le grand bleu]

La mer était magnifique par cette belle journée d'été. L'eau était calme et faisait très peu de bruit contre la coque du bateau. En plein milieu de cette mer paisible, toute une équipe s'activait sur un petit bateau pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Aujourd'hui, Stiles Stilinski, apnéiste, allait s'entraîner et essayer de battre son record personnel ; qui était de plonger en apnée à plus de deux cent dix mètres en fond marin. Pendant que l'équipe s'affairait sur le pont, le jeune homme aux cheveux courts était resté seul dans sa cabine depuis une bonne heure, pour se préparer.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Stiles avait toujours été un garçon hyperactif. Il avait toujours besoin de faire plein de chose, souvent en même temps, ne laissant jamais son cerveau se reposer. À cause de cela, très peu de personne arrivait à le suivre. C'était à l'adolescence, après la mort de sa mère, qu'il s'était découvert cette passion pour l'apnée. Et à vingt ans, la première fois qu'il avait appréhendé les profondeurs calme de la mer, il était tout de suite tombé amoureux de ses abysses. Et maintenant grâce à sa passion pour cette discipline, il avait appris à contrôler son hyperactivité. Que ce soit pour pouvoir plonger plus loin ou encore plus longtemps.

Lydia et Scott ces deux meilleurs amis de toujours l'avaient toujours soutenu, l'accompagnant jusqu'au bout dans cette aventure en devenant ses premiers assistants. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils faisaient cela. Mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient vu plonger leur ami, sa quiétude n'avait jamais cessé de les surprendre. Sur terre le jeune hyperactif courrait toujours partout, cherchant des affaires qu'il avait dans les mains, ne cessant jamais de parler. Mais dès qu'il montait sur le bateau et qu'il partait méditer pour préparer sa plongée, on ne le reconnaissait plus. Le jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux multiples grains de beautés était dans sa bulle. Paisible, il n'attendait qu'une chose, rejoindre sa maîtresse : _la mer_.

Plus que cinq minutes avant de plonger dans l'eau profonde de cette mer chaude. Stiles, toujours assis sur le tapis de yoga dans sa cabine, commença à se lever lentement, se préparant à sortir pour mettre les pieds dans l'eau bleue.

-Quatre minutes.

La voix de Scott était à peine parvenue à Stiles quand il était sorti sur le pont. Le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'une envie **:** explorer ce monde qu'il avait l'impression d'être le seul à connaître. S'il n'avait pas été concentré grâce à sa méditation, il aurait plongé la tête la première sans attendre que tout soit prêt.

-Trois minutes.

C'était Lydia, sa voix parvenait encore moins que celle de Scott au plongeur, mais il savait. Toujours _plongé_ dans sa méditation, Stiles s'installa à l'arrière du bateau où le mécanisme de descente était installé. Une fois assis, ce n'était plus que lui et l'eau. Le regard sur l'horizon, Stiles qui habituellement avait du mal à arrêter de cogiter, ne pensait plus à rien. Rien d'autre que l'eau dans laquelle il allait plonger comme si c'était _sa première fois_.

-Deux minutes.

Stiles n'avait rien entendu, mais il avait vu la fine main lui indiquer le temps qu'il lui restait. Les mains posées sur la gueuse, Stiles mit son pince nez et commença à respirer plus lentement par la bouche.

-Soixante secondes.

Une main s'agitait devant ses yeux pour lui indiquer le temps qui lui restait. Mais le décompte ce faisait naturellement dans la tête du plongeur. Sans doute grâce à l'habitude ou à la connaissance parfaite de son corps et de son rituel avant de plonger. Peu importait l'endroit où il plongeait, l'apnéiste savait toujours combien il lui restait de respirations avant la descente. Quand ce fut enfin le moment, il fit lentement un signe à son équipe, et l'homme grenouille à ses côtés tira sur la goupille qui retenait la gueuse. Après une grande inspiration, le moment était enfin arrivé pour Stiles.

 _Il plongeait enfin._

Le mécanisme attaché au câble le tirait lentement vers le fond. Tout était d'un bleu lumineux autour du jeune homme. Les yeux grands ouvert grâce à ses lunettes, il regardait avec émerveillement autour de lui. C'était comme s'il voyait ce spectacle pour la première fois, alors que le poids sur le câble le descendait toujours plus bas.

Arrivé aux cents mètres **,** il croisa son médecin plongeur dans son scaphandre. Le jeune homme lui fit signe que tout était bon et il continua de descendre avec sa gueuse, enfin il était totalement et absolument _seul_.

Arrivé à deux cents mètres de profondeur le calme était si pénétrant que le monde aurait pu s'arrêter à la surface sans que Stiles ne s'en aperçoive. Rien n'est plus paisible que ces abysses. Seule la mer qui l'entourait comptait. S'il n'avait pas son câble pour repère, il ne saurait probablement plus où était le haut du bas puisque ici, cela n'avait plus d'importance. C'était ça qu'il avait toujours aimé, c'était là qu'il aimait être. Plus serein que jamais, le jeune homme continuait de descendre quand quelque chose lui fit arrêter tout mouvement.

Cela semblait être un mirage pour le jeune homme. Un ombre se détachant au loin dans l'eau déjà sombre. Le plongeur aurait pu croire à un dauphin s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien ses animaux. Mais plus l'ombre s'approchait, moins il avait de doute. La chimère avait clairement quelque chose d'humain. Stiles, toujours immobile, la main attachée au mécanisme de descente nageait lentement sur place. Autant pour pouvoir rester le plus longtemps en apnée que pour ne pas faire disparaître cette vision. L'ombre s'approchait toujours aussi lentement et plus elle s'approchait **,** plus il la voyait clairement, comme si une lueur ce dégageait de cette... Personne ?

Finalement quand elle ne fut plus qu'à seulement quelques mètres de lui, il put la voir plus clairement. Face à lui ce tenait bel et bien un homme poisson ou une sirène, non _un triton_ , ce corrigea Stiles. Et il le regardait avec des grands yeux couleurs océans. Stiles ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait le voir aussi bien alors qu'il était si loin dans les profondeurs, mais il profita pleinement du spectacle de l'homme qui nageait en cercle tout autour de lui.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns bougeait lentement, sa longue queue aux couleurs changeantes donnant le rythme que son corps suivait parfaitement en ondulant. L'eau ne cachait en rien les muscles magnifiquement dessinés de son torse et ses épaules. Stiles n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, il en oublia peu à peu où il était pour ne plus penser qu'à cette créature magnifique. Le triton qui avait arrêté de nager face à lui **,** lui tendit une de ses mains, l'invitant implicitement à le suivre pour nager.

Stiles regarda en direction de la surface, puis posa à nouveau son regard sur le triton. L'homme brun le regardait toujours avec grande attention, comme si cela avait été la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose. Stiles avait probablement le même regard, et ce fut sans penser au parachute qui devait le remonter à la surface qu'il s'éloigna de la gueuse pour attraper la main tendue.

[…]

À la surface il fallut encore une minute entière avant de comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Effectivement, le parachute d'air qui aurait dû remonter l'apnéiste était bien remonté, mais seulement, Stiles n'était pas là. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu leur ami.

 _Ce fut sa dernière plongée._

[FIN]


End file.
